No Sleep
by Yami Ceylan
Summary: Guren didn't get much sleep and even then he's still acting weird. Ceylan decides to figure out what's wrong with him. 3Dshipping with mentions of shadeofreadshipping and polarrenaishipping.
1. Chapter 1

I found an old story i wrote and decided to put it here. Hope it's good ^~^'

~~(0-0)~~

'Does Guren really like her?' That question went on in the bluenettes head a lot lately. He noticed his red head friend spending more time with the pink haired girl than him. 'Why do I care so much? He is my best friend after all. Maybe I'm over thinking it,' he sighed as he went into class 'At least she doesn't go to school here' he looked around 'Huh? Where's Guren?' He took his seat. Normally Guren would be at school first. When class was almost ready to start Guren showed up. "Hey dude. You were almost late"

"Hey, sorry I kinda over slept" Guren yawned.

"More like not enough sleep" Ceylan pointed out how sleepy Guren is acting. Guren laughed a little

"Yeah i guess." Class went on and Guren kept almost sleeping and Ceylan kept poking him to wake up because that's what Ceylan supposed to do while Guren takes notes for both of them. That day Ceylan took most of the notes.

The bell rang signaling it's time for lunch. "Hey Guren, come on before we're the last ones in here" Ceylan practically draging Guren out of his seat.

"Huh? Oh right" Guren blushed a little for his mistake. They went into the cafeteria and met with the others. "Hey Chooki, hey Toxsa."

"Hey Guren." Chooki replied. "Not enough sleep right?"

"Heheh yeah guess everyone can tell." Guren yawned. "Just need some lunch and some more rest i guess" Toxsa looked at him worriedly but didn't say anything.

After lunch they returned to class and this time Guren was more awake. Ceylan noticed there was something off about him but couldn't tell what or if his head was just messing with him.

After school Guren ran home unexpectedly and having nothing to do Ceylan went to the park. "Hey Ceylan" Toxsa said as he saw him.

"Hey Toxsa, thought you would be home playing doom exploders or somethin"

"Doomsploders and Wakamei took my games away when i accidentally slipped and broke a lot of the Diner's dishes" Ceylan laughed

"Really? Wow she must of been mad."

"So where's Guren?" Toxsa asked.

"Ran home I guess. Why?"

"Last night he didn't look too good. He and Beni were at the diner and before my sister let me talk to them beni was gone and guren seemed upset." Toxsa explained. Ceylan looked surprised

"It probably explains why he didn't get that much sleep"

"So what? You think she broke up with him?" Ceylan looked shocked

"They were dating!?" Ceylan thought he would be the first to know

"Calm down Snow Cone. I don't know for sure." Toxsa waved his arms in defence. "By the time I got to him he already left."

"Oh..." Ceylan calmed himself

"Man you sound like a jealous girlfriend or something." Ceylan growled

"Hey watch it Microchip!" He continued to growl untill he saw Beni "Hey it's Princess Bubblegum." Toxsa looked too.

"With Gen." They watched them and hid behind a close tree.

"They're acting all lovey-dovey" Ceylan pointed out.

"They're a couple?" Toxsa questioned

"Never thought I'd see the day they were gonna be a thing" he didn't. He thought Guren and Beni were gonna be a thing. Toxsa's watch started ringing and Toxsa answered it and all you could here was Wakamei's yells of "Where are you?" and "You better come home right now!"

"Sorry, gotta go" Toxsa waves good bye and leaves, leaving Ceylan there in the park. Ceylan ended up calling Guren on his watch. After a few rings he answered

"Hey Guren"

"Hey Ceylan, what's up?"

"The sky. Is something wrong?" Ceylan asks even though he knows the answer.

"No why?"

"Toxsa said you were upset last night"

"Oh right..." Guren got quiet. "I don't really want to talk about it ok?" Ceylan looked at the two couple agian

"She dumped you for Gen looks like"

"Wait how did you-!?"

"I can see them now and what Toxsa said sounds very much like it." Guren grew even more quiet. "Dude, you there?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm coming over" Ceylan said since he's running out if words.

"Wait what?" Guren sounded surprised

"Guren you sound like a wreck and I don't want you to stay like that." He left before Guren could say anything else and he made it to his house. "Hey Guren!" He knocked on his door. "You here?"

Guren opened the door "Yeah, Hey Ceylan" his eyes were kinda red like if he was crying earlier.

"She affected you that much?" He came in and and sat on the couch. Guren closed the door and joined him.

"What do you mean?" Guren wiped his tears on his face with his arm.

"I mean you loved her that much" Ceylan felt a little bit hurt saying that but he wasn't sure why. Guren sighed.

"She rejected me that's all" Max jumped on his lap and he petted him. "She said she liked someone else" the two of them sitiing there got them feeling all awkward and they ended up playing video games. Playing agianst eachother felt more even then playing against both Chooki and Toxsa who keep always beating them. Ceylan noticed he wasn't all teary up that much anymore probably because he's too focused into the game but that made Ceylan wonder how long that would last. Ceylan got hungry and decided to go get something out of Guren's refrigerator while Guren was playing his turn in the game and max jumped off doing who knows what.

After Ceylan was done eating Guren shouted for him "It's your turn Ceylan!"

"Coming!" Ceylan ran back to go get the controler from Guren but tripped over Max who just ended up being there "w-woah!" He said as he fell and landed on Guren. They were both surprised and Max was startled. Their lips were touching and Guren's arms were holding onto Ceylan so he wouldn't fall. Knowing what's happening they both broke off and were blushing. Ceylan quickly took his turn saying he was sorry he fell and that happened. It felt more quiet and awkward after that and then later Ceylan left Guren's house since it was getting dark. That night Ceylan didn't get that much sleep.

~~(0-0)~~

^~^' got more chapters for it but i feel meh about the story


	2. Chapter 2

Ok forgot if i already said. I DO NOT OWN TENKAI KNIGHTS OR ANYTHING MENTIONED IN HERE. THIS IS ALL FROM MY HEAD TO THE COMPUTER. Remember they're like i guess 19 years in the future at the year of 2034.

~~(0-0)~~

Guren soon got better and actually really smiled. Took him about a month more or less but he got used to the fact that Beni and Gen were together and the three of them are still friends. Ceylan and the others help after Ceylan and Toxsa told Chooki what's up.

Ceylan and Guren were hanging out at Guren's house one day since everybody was busy then there was knocking at the door.

"I'll get it!" Guren said as he opened the door to see Chooki and Kiro "Hey Chooki"

"Hey Guren, hey Ceylan. Do you mind if you could watch Kiro while I go to an emergency game agian?" Chooki practically begged them

"You mean you are gonna make us take care of her no matter what?" Ceylan said as he joins them "Hey Kiro"

"Hey Ceylan!" She said surprised and happy she wasn't stuck with only Guren that day.

"Sure man, we'll watch over her for you" Guren told Chooki even though he doesn't want to.

"Great! I'll be back later after the game bye! Bye Kiro." He said as he ran to the game

"Bye Chooki" they all said.

"So what do you want to do first Kiro?" Ceylan asked. Kiro smiled and they both knew this is probably gonna end badly.

Through out the day Kiro made them play zoo, tea parties, and dress up.

"Where do you get these!?" Ceylan looked down and saw that he was wearing one of the pretty pretty princess dresses and realized he didn't see kiro bring anything over.

"Hid it here! I thought Chooki would leave me here again." Kiro said while she did his make-up.

"Do i really have to wear all of this" Ceylan feeling more embarrassed by the second.

"Sandy and i said so so yeah." She finished his make-up and looked at the masterpiece she had made. "Wait here and don't take any of the stuff off!" Kiro ran to were guren was and got her case of costumes and noticed she ran out of pretty pretty princess dresses. Guren was relieved "Aww! I can't find them! What should i do Sandy?" She asked sandy and stared at him then smiled and nodded "that's perfect!" She dug into the case and threw some clothes at Guren. "Wear this!" Before he could complain she pushed him in the bathroom to dress down. She decorated the room agian to look like a ball. Once Guren was done she pushed him into the ball "Come on prince charming move it!" She shoved him with all the force she had and Guren ended up letteing her regrettedly. She then ran to where Ceylan was and made him come out too. Guren tried to hold in his laughter but kinda failed and Ceylan glared and growled "Prince charming meet Queen Elsa." Guren tried to keep a straight face but it failed while Ceylan was worried of what kiro is planning to do "Now dance together" Guren stopped laughing and now he felt embarrassed and Ceylan too

"Wha!?"

"Dance together!" She had Ceylan hold Guren's hand and had his other hand holding holding onto Guren's sholder and had Guren holding onto Ceylan's hand and Ceylan's waist

"You do know we're both guys right?" Guren and Ceylan became more embarrassed.

"Now you two are prince and Queen"

"Dude doesn't that mean I'm already married?!"

"Your parents died so you took the thrown"

"Why is a prince dancing with a queen?"kiro almost lost her temper with their questions

"Okay! You are king Charming and you are queen Else happy now?" She exhaled and danced with sandy "now dance like this." She danced in circles and twirl sandy by his hand. Guren and Ceylan unwillingly followed her example. Ceylan stepped on Guren's feet a few times but finally got the hang of it. Guren twirled Ceylan and Kiro clapped "Good good. Now the big bad dragon apears!" She threw a big black dragon who looks like it's breathing green fire at them making Ceylan almost fall un his heels but Guren caught him

"Ack! What was that for!?" He blushed at how close he and Guren was and remembered about the the day they were like this before. Guren blushed too.

"I never watched this movie but I'm pretty sure this doesn't happen," he tries to help ceylan up.

"Dude, it's a movie?!" There was knocking at the door.

"I'll get it!" Kiro ran and open the door and Ceylan fell. "Hey Chooki!"

"Hey Kiro," he looked behind her and saw Guren helping Ceylan up. He started laughing "Haha guess i missed a lot I see"

"We were playing princess ball! Ceylan is Queen Elsa and Guren is King Charming!"

"Can i take this off now!?" Ceylan shouted when he finally got up. Kiro finally let them take it off and she and chooki left. Ceylan was in Gurens bathroom trying to take off all the make-up off. Guren went and cleaned up the room when he saw a paper that he thought kiro left behind. It said:

Shipping list:

[]nephright

[]3D

[x]shadeofred

[✔] Polarreina

"What's this?" Guren asked. Ceylan came back and looked at the note. Took Ceylan a few seconds to realize what in ment

"Uh Guren you probably don't want to know,"

~~(0-0)~~

Y No 1 ever did this?! Idk i had fun. If you can't tell i love kid movies and i don't care how old i am. I'm a teen and still love kid movies like i always did.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so this is the last i had already made with this and idk about continuing since I'm too focused on my other story but i might continue anyways. Matters.

~~(0-0)~~

"Hey Kiro." Beni said as she came to the Mason house.

"Hey Beni! You came to play?" Kiro asked happy to see her friend agian.

"Yep. Did you get the video?" Beni asked whispering

"Yeah! Come in!" Kiro let in Beni while they dodged Chooki to get into her room. She dug in her toy box "here it is!" She took out a video camera

"Was it a success?" Beni asked as she looked at Kiro's video tape while she tried to turn it on.

"The best i could do" Kiro turned it on and it had Guren and Ceylan dressed up as king Charming and queen Elsa dancing. Beni laughed

"Wow that was good hahaha!" They watched more and when the dragon came and attacked Ceylan Beni laughed agian. "That was perfect Kiro!"

"Hey Beni, why did you hurt Guren's feelings?" Beni stopped laughing. Kiro continued, "I heard from Toxsa and Chooki you hurt Guren's feelings."

"I didn't try if that's what you mean. I like Gen more than Guren. Guren tried asking me out but i had to tell him i was with gen already and he took it badly."

"Oh..."

"I did felt bad but with his niceness and giving he would probably find someone else. Over the time knowing him and the rest of the boys i noticed a certain blunette who looks like he has a crush on him but doesn't know it himself yet" Kiro smiled.

"Is that why you planned this?"

"Yes now keep it a secret ok Kiro?"

"Pinky promise!" They both pinky promise and planned more for the two and others they thought to mess around with.

~~(0-0)~~

It's all Beni's plan to ship people! Idk felt like putting that XD *hears crickets* XP oh well. Should I continue?


End file.
